Crossroads of Destiny
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: This is the story of Yuni Honda, a Yu-Gi-Oh! player in the real world... Well, actually an alternate dimension of the real world where technology from the series has been made and the Forbidden list has been abolished. A student of Elysium Academy, Yuni begins his fantastic adventure as a duelist, along with many of his friends. NOTE: Effects will be balanced accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Deck It Out!**

**(Part 1)**

_ In this world, there are those that dream, and those that do. Dreamers are those who just imagine what their lives would be like if they accomplished something that would otherwise be out of their reach. Doers on the other hand are those that live out those dreams and make something of themselves. Some do it on their own, while others have friends to carry them through along the way. What others see as weakness can make someone strong enough to defeat any foe. How we perceive fantasy and reality can make a big difference... Especially, when we have something to fight for._

A young man with cobalt hair and two white bangs pointing up was sleeping in class. He wore a white jacket, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

His teacher, Mr. Crescendo, had short red hair and wore a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the top of his elbows. His angered expression made everyone else tremble as he went straight to the boy's seat. "...I'm only going to say this one time, Mr. Honda. QUIT SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" He wacked the boy upside the head with his fist.

The boy yelled "OW!" as he woke up. He rubbed the back of his head. "Geez! Would it kill you to let me catch some Zs sometimes, Mr. C?"

"I would like nothing more to give one of the school's best duelist's a little nap time. But that isn't fair to the rest of the class! You have to follow the same rules as everyone else, Yuni! So I suggest you deal with it!"

"Fine..." He slouched back in his chair.

Crscendo continued with the lesson. "As I was saying, Tuner monsters are the key element to-"

He was cut off from Yuni's thoughts. "(Even though I got so good at dueling, I still have to be awake in my Yu-Gi-Oh! classes... Boring!)"

_ Before we continue, let me clarify the setting of the story. This is not in the anime or the manga world. This is the real world. Well, more like an alternate reality that is way m ore awesome than the one we are in. In this world, due to early advancements in technology, holographic dueling is possible. And we are extremely close to making turbo dueling a reality as well. Everything Yu-Gi-Oh! related in this world centers around this new technology. Same goes for every other game in the world. Hell, even chess is holographic! Well, it's not exactly just holograms if you can actually touch and feel the objects. But you get the picture._

_ This particular location is Elysium Academy, located in the South East coast of the United States. As you can guess, Yu-Gi-Oh! has become part of the curriculum at this school. However, all schools have it, along with other games. Yu-Gi-Oh! based classes in particular are broken down into 5 divisions. The basic mechanics that everyone starting out should learn, as well as the sub-categories for Advanced Summoning: Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, and XYZ. Based on a student's dueling potential, they have the chance to excel in a certain type of Summoning process._

_ In this world, schools with this curriculum have abolished the idea of Meta. Representatives for the schools' gaming curriculum are experts in analyzing decks for the purpose of finding competitive meta players. And if a student is found to be Meta+, they are kicked out until they make a deck that they truly enjoy to play and want to master._

Class had finally gotten out, and Yuni began to yawn. "Man! That was booooooriiiiiiiiiing! But I can finally go home and take a well-deserved nap." Suddenly, he got kicked in the face and landed on the floor. His eyes were swirling. "Ow... I think I lost a tooth. What did I do this time, Val?"

The one who kicked him was a girl with short black hair, wearing what seemed to be a gray police uniform for the school's Discipline Committee. "You were late again, and you slept in class. So, basically, the same thing you do every other day. I can't wait to hear the excuse you have this time, Yuni."

He got up. "Well, you see, as I was walking to school, a puppy walk crossing a sidewalk. Suddenly, a car comes speeding by. So, I went to rescue it and nearly broken my ankle. So, as I was going back on my way here, I was limping. That's why I was so late! It took me twice as long to get here! But my leg is fine now."

"And the sleeping?"

"Um... Stayed up late?" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

She facepalmed. "Yuni, you are utterly hopeless. If you focused on school as much as you do Yu-Gi-Oh!, you might actually be able to pass your classes and graduate. But as things are now, you'd be better off dropping out and working as a janitor."

He slouched. "That's a little harsh, even for a member of the Discipline Committee."

"It's your own fault for continuously lying and dozing off in class. Now, come on. I'm taking you to the Chairman."

Yuni cringed. "Not that guy! The last time I went to his office, I had to do cleanup duty in the cafeteria! Do you know how much expired milk there was that day?!"

"Don't care. It's not my problem." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged his to the office.

Yuni was thrown in when they got there.

A slightly older teenager in the same uniform, with dark green hair tied into a long ponytail, and thinned eyes, sat at a desk. The school's emblem, a winged shield with EA in the middle of it was behind him. "Late for class again, I see, Mr. Honda. And sleeping during a lecture too. You have really outdone yourself. What is this? Your twentieth visit in here?"

Yuni corrected him with "Ninteenth actually."

The chairman sighed. "It has only been a few weeks since you enrolled here, and you still insist on lazing about. It's amazing you are so high up in the rankings, despite your not-so-decent grades."

"I heard, Geo. So, what is it going to be this time? Clean the bathroom stalls? Or perhaps you want me to walk that monster you call a dog again?"

"Muffins is not a monster! And I would appreciate it if you called me Chairman."

"Whatever. Just tell me my punishment."

"You'll be dueling the best player at this school."

"...What?"

"You heard me. You'll be dueling the highest ranking duelist at Elysium Academy, Yamato Satori."

"Yamato Satori... So, is this like a 'Learn your place' kind of deal? Or is there some catch?"

"It's more like community service to promote the school. We haven't been getting much prospects due to metasheep infecting them with propaganda that only meta decks are the only ones to play anymore. So, you'll be facing Yamato on a live feed that will be aired throughout the country."

"Woah! That's freaking awesome!"

"There _is_ a catch though..."

Yuni was confused.

"The only way to get out of this is if you win. But if you lose, you'll be serving detention for the next three months."

"What?! But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Mr. Honda. You either duel against Satori and win, or face detention. Your choice."

"...I'll duel. And I'll win too. Even if it _is _Yamato! I'll beat him even if it kills me!"

Geo smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. The event will take place on the football field tomorrow morning. That gives you the rest of the afternoon to get your deck ready."

"Gotcha!" He ran out of the room.

"Fool."

Valerie came in the office. "Alright. What did you say? Now he's all jittery. You're didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"I did actually."

"He's not ready, Geo."

"That's Chairman to you! And besides, I'm sick of dealing with him. This way, we don't have to get involved and he can learn from his mistakes."

"I don't like him coming here late or sleeping in class either! But it is too soon for him to duel Yamato!"

"I don't care. This is what I chose, and therefore, you must accept it. Understood, Ms. Groves?"

"...Understood."

Back at Yuni's room, he was looking through his cards. There was many Yu-Gi-Oh! memorabilia on the shelves. This included movies, figurines, and even a clock that was shaped like **Time Wizard**.

"No... No... No! Damn it! None of these are good enough. I won't stand a chance! I should have just went ahead an chose detention. There's no way I'll be able to even stand a chance against Yamato tomorrow."

His phone rang. "Hm? Oh, it's Val." He picked it up. "Hello-"

sHe then shouted "Are you insane! You're not ready to face Yamato yet!"

"It' not like I have any other choice. I have to try."

"But none of your cards are strong enough to even come close to his ace monster!"

"...Actually, I just remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"I got that card you gave me for my birthday a few years back. Maybe that'll help."

"...Oh, that one! But how will it help?"

"If I rebuild my deck around it, I just might stand a chance!"

"Do you need some help? I can come over-"

"No thanks. I can handle the rest. Thanks a lot Val."

"Um... No problem. Bye." She hung up.

Yuni went back to tinkering with his deck. "Oh! This one will work great! And this too! Let's not forget this!"

The next day, the stage was set.

A man in an orange suit and black bow tie with a microphone was on a podium in the middle of the field. His black hair was combed back, with a small bang emerging between his brows. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Elysium Academy's Exhibition Event! Today's duel features this school's top duelist, Yamato Satori and another high-ranked player, YUNI HONDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The entire audience cheered.

Valerie and Geo were in the audience awaiting Yuni's arrival.

Geo commented "He had better show up. Otherwise, his punishment will be extended to six months."

Val then replied "He'll come. There's no way he would forget this day."

Back at Yuni's room, he was sleeping at the desk he was preparing his deck at. His snoring was so loud, it might drown out my voice if I was actually talking to you. Suddenly, the bubble from his nose popped, waking him up. He yawned. "...Man, that was exhausting." He looked at the clock. The time was 9:15 AM. His eyes widened. "CRAP! I only have 15 minutes to get to the football field!" He rushed out of his room and headed out the door.

A white cat with a black spot on its left eye meowed.

"See ya later, Horus!"

As he ran, a guy on a motorcycle came by. "Woah, kid! What's the rush?"

"I gotta get to school! I got a big duel today!"

"Duel? ...Oh! You mean that one Yu-Gi-Oh! game."

"Yeah! And if I don't make it, I'll be in bigger trouble than I am now!"

"If you want, I can give you a lift."

"Really?! That would be awesome!" He jumped on and put on a helmet. "I go to Elysium Academy. Do you know the way?"

"Know it? Hell, I take a shortcut there when I have to make a delivery."

"Delivery... Wait, you're not the same guy that brings the milk there, are ya?"

"...I heard on the news about that. Sorry, kid."

"No problem. I mean, I had to clean it up one day as punishment for sleeping in class. But it's cool."

The biker laughed nervously. "Well, to pay you back for not taking it too hard, I'll get you there in three minutes."

"Three minutes? What are y-" The bike sped up to 150 mph. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The biker kept making turns as through he had been riding his whole life. He didn't even have to look at the signs.

"I'm going to be siiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

"Just one more turn, and we'll be there! Sit tight a little longer, kid!" After that last turn, the bike suddenly stopped. "Well, here we are! Elysium Academy! Better hurry on in there, uh... What's your name?"

Yuni's eyes were swirling. "Yuni Honda..." He fell off the bike.

"Uh-oh." The biker sighed. "Come on." He picked Yuni up and carried him inside. "Damn, kid. You're a lot heavier than you look." They were only a few steps away from entering the field.

"Look at all the birdies fly around."

"Yuni, snap out of it! We're almost there!"

Yuni finally regained his senses. "Huh?"

The biker put him back on his feet as they got to the entrance. "Just step out that door, and you're there, kid. This is as far as I can go." He began to walk off.

Yuni then yelled "Hey, Delivery guy! Thanks! I own you one!"

The biker turned around and said "Anytime, kid!"

Yuni went through the door and entered the field. "I'm here, everybody!"

Val sighed in relief while Geo gritted his teeth out of frustration.

The MC then exclaimed "Yuni Honda has made it to the field! Now we can get this show on the road!"

The entire audience cheered.

On the other side of the field of a young man not much older than Yuni, with blonde hair parted in the middle, wearing a pale red overcoat, white shirt, and tan pants and black boots. There was a rage-filled look in his eyes. Under his breath, he muttered "Utterly worthless."

A vein appeared on Yuni's forehead. "I heard that!" He took out what appeared be a D-Pad-like blue disk and put it on his left wrist.

Yamato did the same. Only his was yellow.

In the audience, Mr. Crescendo was watching Yuni and Yamato get ready.

A large, heavy-set man with unruly brown hair appeared. He wore glasses and had on a white T-shirt with a red infinity symbol on it, black shorts and white tennis shoes. "So, Red, who are you betting on?"

Crescendo answered "I'm not betting, Boomer. I'm just here to watch."

"That's not like you. What's up?"

"That's my student down there. Apparently the Discipline Committee thought it would be funny if he were to take a beating on live TV to promote the academy."

"That's harsh. And to make it worse, it's _her_ best student down there too."

"Stuck-up little-"

Suddenly, a woman's voice said "Be weary of what you say, old man. Othewise, you'll be have the Board on your ass faster than you can say **Harpy's Pet Dragon**." She had long, blonde hair, and wore a crimson suit with black heels.

"Why do I get the feeling you have something to do with this, Straton?"

"Because it was I that arranged it. I figured your Yuni would get in trouble again. So, I worked out something with the Discipline Committee, and got Geo to make Yuni duel in order to get of trouble if he won."

"Don't underestimate the kid. I've seen what he's got. And he is just as likely to win as Yamato."

"Hmph. You hold too much faith in that slacker. Why you even waste your time on him is beyond me."

Red growled.

Boomer then said "Geez, you two. The tension here is so thick, you can cut it with a knife."

The MC started out with "Alright, folks! It is time to begin! Now say it with me! 5!"

As the countdown continued, white beams emerged from the pads to form the zones on Yuni and Yamato's disks. They then drew their hands.

"1!"

They both then exclaimed "DUEL!" Both of their life points were 4000.

Yuni said "Let's deck it out! I draw!" He placed the card in his hand. "I'll start by summoning **Genex Neutron** (1800/1200)! Then, I'll set two cards face-down and enter the End Phase, activating **Neutron**'s ability! I can now go through my deck, select one Machine-type Tuner monster, and add it to my hand! I choose **Genex Controller**!" The deck shuffled. "Your move, Yamato."

"I draw. Then, I summon **Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb** (1800/400). I now tribute him to special summon from my hand **Hieratic Dragon of Su** (2200/1000). With **Gebeb**'s effect, I special summon **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord** (0/0) from my deck." He shuffled. "Now, I activate the spell card, **Hieratic Seal of Supremacy** in order to summon another one from my hand."

Yuni then asked "What was the point of that? They both have 0 Attack Points."

"...How is it that you are even on the leaderboards if you can't even figure that out?"

"Huh?"

Back in the stands, Ms. Straton explained "Yamato's deck relies on high level monsters. The amazing part about it is that it can summon specific ones, so long as they have no effects whatsoever. The ones he has on the field, for example, are useful for summoning his trump card, despite them not having any offensive or defensive capabilities. Watch as the pride and soul of the XYZ course makes his ultimate power play."

Valerie then murmured "Yuni..."

Yamato continued his turn. "Allow me to show you why I am the top duelist of this school once and for all! I overlay my two Level 8 **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**s in order to build the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters became orbs of light and were absorbed in a nebula shaped anomaly above the field. A giant **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord** suddenly emerged from it.

Awaken from your slumber and make yourself known! XYZ Summon! **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis** (3000/2400)!"

Yuni's jaw dropped at the sight of the beast. "What the literal hell?! This is how powerful XYZ Summoning is?! Wow! That's so awesome!"

Valerie facepalmed. "Dammit, Yuni! Focus on the duel and not on how cool his monster is!"

Yamato added "She is right to caution you. You should be more worried about what is going to happen next. I activate my dragon's ability. By detaching one overlay unit from it, I can tribute any number of monsters I control or have in my hand in order to destroy the same amount of cards currently on the field." He tributed **Su**. "The card I choose to get rid of is that meddlesome monster you have on the field!"

A solar colored ray came out of its mouth and went after **Genex Neutron**.

It was destroyed.

Yuni then yelled "**Neutron**!"

Yamato then said "That is the least of your worries! With Su's skill, I summon my third **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord** in defense mode! I now enter the Battle Phase! **Overlord**, attack Yuni directly! _Eclipse Cluster Flash_!"

Geo smiled and Red gritted his teeth.

Yuni then exclaimed "You just triggered my trap card! **Draining Shield**!"

Yamato asked "What?!"

"When this trap is activated, your monster's attack is absorbed and I put the amount of damage I would have taken into my life points (4000+3000)!" A shield suddenly appeared and blocked the beam. "Amazing how you didn't see that coming! Especially since you had the one monster that could have gotten rid of this card!"

Yamato growled. "This isn't over yet, Honda. I still have my next turn. Just you wait. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Before I go and start my turn, I'll activate a classic spell card! Let's go, **Scapegoat**!"

"What?! That wasn't in your deck before!"

"You thought I was dumb enough to keep my deck the way it was before? You really need to get off your high horse once in a while. Anyway, with this I can summon four Sheep Tokens! Not only did I stop your attack, but I have a good defense for the next few turns. Wanna look down on me now?"

"Hmph."

Ms. Straton clenched her fist. "He was able to stop Yamato with a single trap?! And now Yamato has those damn tokens to deal with?!"

Red snickered. "Looks like your kid just got outsmarted by my kid. Wouldn't you say, Viola?"

She growled.

Yuni began his turn. "Draw! ..."

Red then said "Pull through this, kid."

Yuni placed the card in his hand. "This duel ain't over yet, Yamato! I'll get rid of that dragon, and then, I'm coming for you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Deck It Out!**

**(Part 2)**

_As the day couldn't get worse for Yuni, Discipline Committee Chairman Geo asked him to duel the top player at Elysium Academy, Yamato Satori, to a live feed promotional game as punishment, as well as promote the school._

_ Yuni stayed up all night reconstructing his deck, only to have a small window of time to get to school the next day. Suddenly, a biker gives him a lift, ...which in turn makes him a little woozy._

_ Nevertheless, Yuni was able to make it to the football field in time for the match against Yamato. When the duel had finally begun, Yamato was able to get rid of Yuni's only monster, __**Genex Neutron**__, with the help of his ace monster, __**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**__. When things began to seem bleak as Yamato entered his Battle Phase, Yuni was able to block the dragon's attack with __**Draining Shield**__, increasing his life points by 3000._

_ Yuni surprises Yamato again by activating __**Scapegoat**__ as his turn is about to begin. Can Yuni win the biggest game of his life, or will he be living half a year in detention?_

Yuni's life point count was 7000.

Yamato's was 4000.

Yuni continued his turn. "I'll summon **Genex Searcher** (1600/400)! Now, I'll attack your **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**!"

"Hmph. Go right ahead."

**Hieratic** **Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord **was destroyed.

Yuni then said "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn here."

"Then it is my turn. Draw. First, I'll activate the spell, **Hieratic Seal of Convocation**! With it, I can now search my deck for one monster with **Hieratic** in its name and add it to my hand. And the card I choose is **Hieratic Dragon of Eset**." His deck then shuffled. "I can now summon **Eset **without a tribute (1900/1200), with the only drawback being its attack points going down to 1000."

Back in the stands, Boomer said "That ain't good. With that monster on the field, he can use his **Overlord**'s effect to get rid of a monster."

Red commented "Yeah, but he still has those tokens. Even if he got rid of one, his dragon wouldn't have any overlay units anymore."

Viola giggled. "Yamato isn't stupid, old man. See that face-down?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Let's say for a second that Yamato did use his last overlay unit to get rid of one monster. Then, he would have **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord **back on the field with **Eset**'s effect."

"...Then Yamato's face-down might be a card that can bring back another one of those things from the graveyard too. And... he can build the overlay network again."

Yamato continued. "With my **Sun Dragon Overlord**'s last Overlay unit, I sacrifice **Eset** in order to destroy **Genex Searcher**!

The dragon fired a ray at Yuni's monster, destroyed it.

Yuni gritted his teeth. (Damn...)

"Now, I use **Eset**'s effect to summon **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord** from my graveyard, in defense mode!"

"That thing again..."

"Now, I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**! With this trap, I can summon one monster in my graveyard on the field in attack mode! And guess who I choose!"

Geo then said "It's obviously going to be that one again. Looks like Yuni _will_ be getting detention after all." He snickered.

Valerie thought "(Yuni...)"

Yamato exclaimed "Come back to the field, **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**! Now, I overlay both of them in order to build the overlay network! Dragon whose breath is hotter than the Sun itself, come forward and obliterate all that stand in my way! XYZ SUMMON! **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**!"

Yuni looked angrily at the dragon as it roared at him and his Sheep Tokens.

"I grow tired of this farce! My first **Sun Dragon Overlord** will attack one of your Sheep Tokens!"

The first dragon to be summoned attack a Sheep Token and destroyed it.

"Now, the second one! Take out another Token!"

The second dragon attacked and destroyed another token.

"Three monsters in one turn! And soon, I'll be making a huge dent in your life points! Let's see how you deal with that."

Yuni then responded "As long as I have a monster on my side, I still have a chance! I don't plan on losing, especially to you!"

"We shall see. I end my turn."

"Then, I draw!" He the whispered "(Just what I needed!) I summon **Genex Worker**!"

"Another weak monster to go with those tokens? Pathetic. Now you're beginning to bore me."

"Having **Worker** out on the field actually works out well for me! With his effect, I can tribute it and special summon a **Genex **monster from my hand!"

"Hm?"

**Worker** left the field.

Yuni then exclaimed "Come on out, **Genex Solar** (2500/1500)!"

Geo was astonished. "That's... impossible! How in the hell did he get such a high level monster onto the field?! That can't be fair!"

Valerie responded with "You make it sound like Yuni cheats every time he plays a card. Have you ever seen him duel?"

"Um... Define 'seen'."

"Ugh. Look, when Yuni's dueling, he's a completely different person. He's focused, he's calculating, and he is always able to turn things around."

"Gee, Groves! If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?"

He face went completely red. "Sh-shut up! It's not like that at all! We're just friends!"

Geo snickered. "Yeah, right."

She growled. "Just watch the duel!"

Yuni continued. "I then change one of my tokens to attack mode and activate **Creature Swap**!"

"What?!"

Red pumped his fist. "Alright! Now, he can take control of one of Yamato's monsters!"

Boomer commented "Not only that, but if he gives Yamato that token, attacking it would be no different than damaging him directly."

Viola retaliated with "There's no way he could make his deck that good in such time! You helped him! Didn't you, old man?!"

Red calmly said "I'm not old. And no. I was stuck in my room for most of the afternoon grading assignments. Face it, Straton. You're kid is about to get beat."

"GR! I'd soon as clean the men's bathroom then admit defeat to you!"

"Heh. I'll hold you to that."

She cringed. "(Dammit, Yamato! Out of all the students to outsmart you, why did it have to be that slacker?!)"

Yuni explained "When this spell is activated, we each choose a monster we control and switch them. I choose my token in attack mode! And since you have two of the same monster, you don't have much choice but to give me one of them."

"Fine. I choose the **Sun Dragon Overlord **with no overlay units."

The monsters switched places.

Yuni smiled. "Now I got your best monster! Let's see how you like it when he attacks _you_! **Sun Dragon Overlord**, take out his monster!"

"Gr!"

The monsters blasted at each other, with the rays colliding. They both were destroyed.

Yuni continued. "Alright, **Solar**! Take out the token!"

A beam of light emerged from its chest, destroying the token.

Yamato's life points went from 4000 to 1500. "(This one's better than I thought... If I am to stand any chance against him, I better think of something, fast.)"

"I end my turn."

"This will be the last time you outwit me. Draw. I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"That was fast. My turn. Draw! I'll attack your face-down monster with **Genex Solar**! Shining Generation Driver!"

As the machine blasted the face-down, it was revealed to be **Marshmallon** (300/500).

Yamato then smiled. "You just activated **Marshmallon**'s ability! When it is flipped face-up during one of your attacks, it inflicts 1000 damage to your life points!"

"What?!"

**Marshmallon** flicked goo at Yuni's face.

"Gah (7000-1000)!"

Viola jumped out of her seat. "Yes! That's my boy! Take that, Red!"

Red grunted. "Come on, kid! Get your head in the game!"

Yamato smirked. "You aren't the only one that modified his deck. With **Marshmallon** on the field, I have a nearly unbreakable defense."

Yuni facepalmed. "Why didn't I see that coming?! Now I can't hit his life points! And I was doing so well too! My turn's done..."

Yamato then waved his index finger. "Tsk tsk. No matter how close to victory you are, you must never let your guard down. Draw. By banishing a Light Attribute Dragon and Normal Dragon from my graveyard, I can special summon **Hieratic Dragon of Asar** from my hand (2600/700)!"

"That thing's stronger than **Solar**!"

"That's right, Yuni! And guess who he's going to attack! **Asar**, take out his monster now!"

The dragon blasted **Solar** off the field.

Yuni's life points went from 6000 to 5900. "(Crap! Now all that's left is the token...)"

"Let's see you come back from that. I end my turn."

"I'm still in the lead! My draw! I play the spell card, **Soul Charge**! With this, I can summon any number of monsters in my graveyard! Come on back! **Solar** (2500/1500), **Worker **(1200/1200), **Searcher** (1600/400), and **Neutron** (1800/1200), all in defense mode!"

Suddenly, four orbs of light came from Yuni's chest and were inserted in the summoned monsters. His life points went from 5900 to 1900.

Valerie then asked "What just happened?"

Geo explained "Due to the activation of **Soul Charge**, the player who used it loses 1000 life points for each monster summoned with its effect. In other words, he transferred a part of his soul into them. It's just like him to give that much to bring his creatures back. Not to mention the fact that if a Genex monster goes to the graveyard, **Solar** will inflict 500 points of damage to Yamato."

Red then said "It's a risky move. But at least he can survive for a little while."

Boomer replied "I'm still wondering why he hasn't summoned **Genex Controller** yet. Combined with **Solar**, he could pull off 1000 damage, putting Yamato at 500."

Viola snickered. "According to his files, Yuni plays **Genex**, exclusively. There are no monsters in his deck that deviate from the archetype. This includes the Extra Deck. And the strongest monster he has is **Genex Solar**. And that monster only has 2500. Yamato's **Asar **has 2600. In order for him to win, he'll have to pull off a miracle. And from the way things are looking, that isn't going to happen."

Yuni continued. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Yamato then said "You know that playing those monsters is only delaying the inevitable. You were much safer with 5900 life points than summoning those relics. But, I can't say I'm not impressed. You have my respect. It is now my turn. Draw." He smiled. "This is a classic. Activating **Pot** **of Greed**! With it, I draw two cards!" He drew them. "Perfect. I'll activate the Equip Spell, **Fairy Meteor Crush**! By equipping it to **Asar**, whenever he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference in his ATK and the dending monster's DEF is inflicted upon you as damage!"

Yuni was astonished. "(This is bad.)"

"Next, I tribute **Marshmallon** in order to Advance Summon **Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet** (2000/1600)! I activate its effect! By tributing **Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb**, I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field! And I choose **Genex Solar**!"

The dragon blasted **Solar **off the field.

"Now, with **Gebeb**'s ability, I special summon **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord **from my graveyard in defense mode! Entering the battle phase! **Asar**, end this by attacking Yuni's final Sheep Token!"

Valerie turned away.

Yuni smiled. "Oh no you don't! Activating trap card! **Miniaturize**!"

"What?!"

Valerie faced the field again, wide-eyed.

Yuni pointed at **Asar**. "When the **Miniaturize **is activated, I choose a monster on the field with at least 1000 ATK. That moster loses 1000 ATK and its level is lowered! That puts your **Asar**'s 2600 to 1600!"

Yamato was surprised. "You have bested me again... Well played. But you are still taking 1600 points of damage from this battle."

**Asar **destroyed the token, lowering his 1900 life points down to 300.

"And I still have **Nebthet**'s attack! Take out **Worker**!"

**Worker** was destroyed.

"I end my turn."

Viola and Geo growled, saying "Even after all of that, he survived by the skin of his teeth?!"

Yuni scratched the back of his head and laughed. "This has been fun! You're pretty tough, Yamato."

Yamato nodded. "I could say the same of you. I'm sorry I ever underestimated you, Yuni. Regardless of the result of this duel, I would be honored to play you again sometime."

Yuni nodded. "It's my turn now! Draw! Alright! I activate my **Pot of Greed**! Now, I can draw two new cards!" He drew them. "...Yes! Now, I can finish this! I tribute **Genex Searcher **in order to advance summon **Genex Army** (2300/1300)! Now, with its effect, I can destroy one card you control! And I choose **Asar**!"

The machine shot at **Asar**, destroying it, as well as **Fairy Meteor Crush** and **Miniaturize**.

Yamato shielded himself to keep from being blinded by the blast.

Yuni pushed on. "I wanted to play this card for when I got one of my best monsters out. But this is a good a time as any! I activate the Equip Spell Card, **United We Stand**! By equipping it to **Genex Army**, he gets 800 ATK for each monster I control! And since I have two, that's a grand total of 3900 (2300+1600)! Now, **Genex Army**, attack **Nebthet**!"

As Nebthet was destroyed, Yamato's life points went from 1500 to 0.

The MC then exclaimed "I don't believe it folks! Just as his back was pushed against the wall, Yuni Honda has claimed an astounding victory over Yamato Satori! AMAZING!"

Valerie sighed in relief.

Geo, however, was pulling at his hair.

Viola left the stands, growling.

Red snickered.

As Yuni put away his pad, Yamato came over and held out his hand for him to shake. "Good game, Yuni."

Yuni shook. "Same here, Yamato."

Yamato then walked off.

Yuni faced Geo and Valerie, saying "I guess that detention is off, huh?"

Geo grunted and went on his way out.

Valerie clapped. "A great duel, as always."

Yuni gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks for **United We Stand**, Val."

Valerie smiled. "...Don't mention it."

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well head to class."

As he was about to head for the door, Valerie said "Um, Yuni... It's Saturday."

Yuni's jaw dropped. At the top of his lungs, he shouted "WHAT THE HELL?!"

A couple days later, as Yuni and Valerie headed to school, they talked to someone on his pad.

It was a young man about their age. He had long, brown hair, with the front section parted down the middle. He had a seriousness to his eyes, which conflicted with his smile. "Oh. So Yuni was able to beat Yamato. I'm impressed beyond words. A lot sure has happened since I have been gone."

Yuni responded "I wish you could hurry back home, Ziggy. It's boring without you around."

Valerie nodded. "Yeah. When are you coming back?"

Ziggy answered "I would say about a week. I've learned quite a bit here. Yuni, let's duel when I get back."

Yuni smirked. "You got it! See ya!" His pad turned off, and he put it away in his bag.

As they continued on their way, a young man with a black bowl cut, wearing a black and white striped T-shirt with long pants that were part black and part white, with a boot of the opposite color on each foot, bumped into Yuni.

"Oh, sorry."

The boy grunted. His eyes, as white as snow, glared at Yuni as he went on his way.

Yuni then asked "What's his problem?"

Valerie shrugged.

As the boy from before continued on his way, a couple of thugs blocked his way. "...Get out of my way."

One thug asked "What was that?"

The other thug inquired "Don't you know, kid? There's a toll for passing through this part of the road. That'll be fifty bucks. Unless you wanna duel for your right to pass."

The boy chuckled. Then, he began to maniacally laugh, raising his face to the sky.

The first thug asked "What's so funny, punk?"

The boy glared at then with a sinister grin on his face. "Nothing really. Just the fact that you have given me permission to give you a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm." He took out a black and white pad, and the zones were made.

The thugs took out their pads and activated them as well.

A little while later, the boy had them at a huge disadvantage. His life points had only dropped to 3000. Both of theirs were 2200 and 1800. "Finish them now, my beast! ARMAGEDDON WAVE!"

The two were pushed back, with both of their life points reduced to 0.

The boy looked down at them with the same smirk. "Now, why don't you take a nice, long nap." He brought his open palms closer to their heads. When he was only a second away from reaching them, he paused. His hands began to struggle in order to get to them. "Damn! You!" His hair became white, and his eyes were as black as coal. The tone in his voice become of a slightly higher pitch. "I'm sorry my friend scared you two. Since we won, can we cross now?"

They both cringed.

One of them said "You're a freak, kid!" He ran off.

The other one said "Get away from us!" He followed.

The boy began to cry.

A voice in his head, the one with black hair, said "Quit your balling, Shiro! They're a couple of losers!"

The white haired boy sniffled. "It still hurts, Kuro... Nobody likes me... Nobody likes us."

"So what? It's not like it is our fault we share the same body."

"I guess... I just wish that... there was one person that wouldn't call us a freak." He continued on.

The next day, Yuni was sleeping in class again.

Red whacked him on the head. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

Yuni exclaimed "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
